Grazie
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: Atau mungkin saja aku bukan tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban itu, melainkan tertunda. Karena kini bayi cantik itu adalah jawaban untukku./"Sakura... Terima kasih,"/Canon/RnR?


**Grazie**

**.**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

(Fanfiction singkat untuk merayakan _canon_nya Sasusaku yang-mungkin-telat sekaligus untuk memperingati hari Ibu. _Happy Mother's Day =)_)

**.**

**.**

Munafik. Akan sangat munafik jika aku mengatakan bahwa ini tidaklah sakit. Duapuluh tahun aku hidup tidak pernah aku merasakan hal sesakit dan seperih ini. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan luka yang kudapat saat misi atau hal semacam lainnya. Percuma saja menyandang _kunoichi_ handal jika hal semacam itu tak dapat kutangani. Kutegaskan sekali lagi ini sangatlah berbeda.

"Arrghh.. aaaa!"

Aku kembali mengerang keras. Mengambil nafas sejenak dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Arrgh..hh.. hiks.. err~aahhh!

Aku menangis kala sakit yang maha dahsyat itu kembali menyerang perut bagian bawah. Rasanya begitu perih. Layaknya ribuan kunai menusuk dan merobek-robek dinding rahimku, meremas-remasnya dan memelintirnya. Aku bahkan miris mendengar teriakanku sendiri yang tak beraturan. Terkadang mengerang, berteriak, menangis... ah, tidak dapat kujelaskan yang pasti pita suaraku terasa perih. Entah sudah beberapa jam aku berada dalam posisi ini, menjerit keras seperti ini, dan menikmati sakit luar biasa yang merajai seluruh perutku.

Atensiku berpaling. _Dia_ masih berdiri disini. Tepat disampingku tanpa suara. Padahal Shizune sudah berusaha _mengusirnya_ agar pekerjaannya berjalan lancar, namun Ia keras kepala untuk tetap tinggal. Mata itu tertutup dengan alis yang mengerut sempurna. Sejak awal Ia tak pernah membuka mata itu, entah mengapa..

..Apa dia takut?

Haha..

Lucu sekali kedengarannya. Aku begitu mengenalnya. Tak pernah aku menemukan kata _takut_ dalam kamusnya. Dia Uchiha. Dan dia lebih berani dari yang kutahu. Atau dia tidak siap menerima? Baiklah, kurasa rasa sakit ini membuat saraf dalam otakku sedikit terhambat sehingga menyulitkanku untuk berfikir.

Kulihat tangannya memerah. Genggaman tanganku padanya terlalu erat.

"Aaarrrgghhh~aaarrhhh!"

Ku angkat kepalaku dan menjerit sekeras mungkin. Aku merasakan bagian vitalku robek dengan paksa. Mulas yang melanda perutku semakin menjadi. Semakin aku mendorong semakin pula mulas itu bertambah. Rahimku terkoyak hebat. Rasa sakit dan bahagia menyerbu menjadi satu untuk segera kuselesaikan. Wajahku banjir oleh air mata.

Shizune kembali memberikan intruksinya padaku. Ia bilang sedikit lagi. Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku lelah? Sejak tadi Ia hanya mengatakan 'sedikit lagi' namun bayiku tak kunjung keluar. Pandangan mataku mengabur. Entah karena air mata atau hal lain. Dan sekali dengan dorongan yang besar aku kembali menjerit.

"Aarrrrggghh~Aaaaaa!"

_Oek.. Oekk.._

Sebagaimana aku mengatakan tak pernah merasakan hal sesakit ini, begitu pula tak pernah aku merasa selega dan sebahagia ini. Sakit itu hilang entah kemana digantikan oleh rasa lemas, lelah dan bahagia yang mengelilingiku. Peganganku pada tangannya mengendur, berganti dengannya yang menggenggamku erat.

Pikiranku melayang..

Bolehkan aku menyebut ini sebagai takdir? Mungkin tanpa kusebut pun hal itu akan tetap adanya. Aku akui, bahwa dulu aku adalah penggemar_nya _ yang teramat menyebalkan. Tak ayal Ia memberikan gelar itu padaku. Jika aku adalah _dia_, mungkin gadis semacam itu sudah ku tendang dan benar-benar menjauh darinya. Seperti bagaimana Naruto yang gencar mengejarku. Namun saat aku menyadari adanya kehangatan yang terpancar atas nama Tim 7, pandanganku padan_nya_ tidak lagi sebatas gadis gila yang mengidolakan lelaki tampan nan populer. Tetapi gadis normal yang menyukai lelaki tampan yang kesepian.

Tak perlu tertawa, hanya tersenyum saja sudah cukup untukku.

Seiring waktu aku tumbuh dewasa. Aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai_nya_. Terlalu mencintai_nya_. Gelap mata yang membuat dirinya tak kukenal itu sangat menyayat hati. Aku ingin menyelamatkan_nya_ dengan mencoba membunuh_nya_. Tapi tanganku terhenti, saat itu aku terkesiap. Layaknya permainan, _dia_lah yang pada akhirnya mencoba untuk membunuhku.

Setiap malam aku bertanya pada Tuhan. Beribu pertanyaan mengawang terbang kelangit, berharap akan tersampaikan. Tapi tak pernah ada jawaban yang datang.

"Astaga, dia cantik sekali. Bayimu perempuan, Sakura,"

Atau mungkin saja aku bukan tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban itu, melainkan tertunda. Karena kini bayi cantik itu adalah jawaban untukku.

"Hhn."

Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. Aku menoleh padanya dan saat itu pula wajahku memanas. Ia terlihat menyeringai, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan. Menurutku saja atau memang dia semakin tampan dan dewasa. Tentu saja, beberapa menit yang lalu gelar Ayah telah disandangnya.

"Sarada." Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

Perlahan mata bening sekelam malam itu mulai terlihat setelah disembunyikannya sejak tadi. "Uchiha Sarada. Itu namanya."

Aku kembali menangis saat jarinya beralih untuk menyentil keningku yang basah oleh keringat. Kemudian menggiring tanganku dan dikecupnya lembut. Wajahku memanas sepenuhnya kala keningku disentuh oleh keningnya. Ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

... _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And i'm praying you're the one I've build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life... – (If you're not the one)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura.. Terima kasih,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini.

.

End

A/N : _Sebelumnya maap kalo agak gaje (ato emang gaje?) intinya ini hanya pelampiasan belaka atas _canon_nya pair tercinta. Dan juga selamat dat_ang _kepada Sarada-_chan_ si anak papa yang cantiknya aduhai =D_

_Terakhir, berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? _

_Salam,_

**_onyxita haruno_**


End file.
